Bury the Castle
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Gary's life is a little boring, but when a new transfer student arrives what would happen? And what is this mysterious sense that Gary has whenever he's around the new student? Should he bury the Castle? GaryXAsh
1. Chapter 1

It was another morning day. The skies where blue with no clouds at all. Yes all was well. The only one problem with this perfect senerio was that one teenage browned headed boy had to get early in the morning to go to school. How early? 6:00 early. The morning clock on his desk ringed, as it was shaped as a Hophip singing.

"Hophip! Hophip! Hip hip!" The brown headed teenage boy groaned as his watch warned him that it was time for him to get to school before he was late. God knows that damn school was really strict about tardys. To say the truth they never really cared, why now? who knows...it probably had something to do with that darn survey. Well there was nothing he could really do, so he got up and stepped on his carpet floor. Before he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and other routines he stretched a little having all the knots around his joints wake up ready for the day.

Once he was in his bathroom he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, when he finished he walked out and grabbed any kind of shirt, underwear, and pants.

"Let's see...purple shirt, and blue pants? why not?" He talked to himself as he randomly grabbed his atirr. As the young teenager was fully dressed down he looked down at his Hophip clock that read 6:45. Time really does fly when your getting yourself ready doesn't it?

"I better get going to school before I receive a detention" The boy told himself as he walked down stairs to his kitchen. Gary to say didn't live alone, he did have parents but since they were big time researchers they didn't have enough time to spend with there son. Not that Gary mind much, at first though he did. He always wondered if he was a good enough boy in his parents eyes, but later he just didn't think about it as much as before. Now that he was 16 years old he didn't really think that he needed his parents as much as he thought he would. Funny how the mind works, when you think you need someone you start to realize within years that you never really needed them to being with. Gary walked in his kitchen and made his breakfast which was toast with jam. After five minutes he walked out of his house and locked it as he continued to his journey to school.

To school, Gary wasn't as interested. Not to get him wrong, Gary was a very straight A student, but it was always the same. Get up in the morning, go to school, learn things here and there, hang out with Misty, Dawn, May, Brock, and Tracey, then go home to do homework, and sleep. The my friends was Gary Oaks routine every day, nothing changed and every thing stayed the same which in this case bothered the browned haired teenager to no end! He wanted adventure, action, mystery, and perhaps even some romance? Yea everyone out there might be thinking "You only get those in mangas, movies, books, or video games" But what if there was a place where you can meet an alien, time traveler, or even perhaps an esper? That my friends would be the best thing in your life right? while to bad for Gary, that wasn't going to happen any time soon, or so he thinks.

As Gary walked towards his school he hears a certain someone call his name.

"Gary! Hey Gary wait up!" The brown headed teenager turned around only to see one of his friends run to him. It was his friend May, she had light shoulder length hair and always wore a red bandanna. Why? who knows..and the stranger thing was that she rarely took it off.

"Good morning May" Gary spoke with politeness. Once the girl finally reached towards Gary she bent down a bit to catch her breath. Gary in this case only chuckled by the girl's strange antic.

"I ..finally caught up!" She said with a big bright smile on her face.

"So you just wanted to walk to school together I'm guessing?" Gary asked smirking. May blushed by the question and nodded her head. Again the brown headed boy chuckled and shook his head and continued to walk while she followed close behind. "You could have just called me yesterday you know" He said as his chuckling ceased.

"I didn't want to bother you, you seemed to be having so much homework to do" May responded remembering. Then there came that silence that no one could say, you the one that makes everyone and everything feel awkward? yea one of those. The school was now able to be seen, it was big, but wasn't as big as one would think. Now some might even ask, "then how big?" Gary himself didn't even know, and it didn't interest him in the least.

"Hey May, Gary!" Another voice yelled, both teenagers looked around for the source of the voice and found it's owner. It was Misty she along with Brock were walking towards them waving with big euphoric smiles plastered on there faces.

"Hey everyone!" Yet another voice said among them, now all four turned and noticed Dawn walking with Tracey.

"Looks like the whole gangs here"Gary said aloud with a smile. Once all there "hellos" and "how your doings" finally passed they all walked towards the entrance that was on the front of the school.

"Hey everyone I almost forgot!" Dawn said in almost surprise. This in this case no one was surprised by because for one, Dawn almost forgets everything and two what could be so important now? "We have a new transfer student arrving today as we speak!" Gary rose an eyebrow.

"A new transfer student?" Dawn nodded.

"Yea! I don't know much about him though, it seems like no one does!" The blue haired girl continued, she like May also wore a bandanna but hers was blue and like May she rarely took hers off too.

"So we have a new mysterious transfer student?" Misty asked in surprise.

"What gender do you think this new student would be?" Brock asked thinking and hoping it was a girl.

"Girl duh!" May announced.

"How do you know the new transfer student is going to be a girl?" Tracey with much interest asked May. May smirked and laughed.

"Girl's intuition is never wrong!" The brown haired girl announced once the whole gang fought in who they thought was going to be the new transfer students identity Gary just simply walked off not really interested with the whole idea. It's just a transfer student, so just another lousy, ordinary, lame, or boring student coming to this school. Just one more kid populating a school that was over filled with kids already, just great. Since Gary didn't want to seem bad towards his friends he decided to go to the library and just make something up about researching something or what knot for class. Once he entered the school public library he walked by the nonfiction select part. His favorite books always seemed to be about animals and history, a little mystery and horror here and there, but that didn't really seemed to matter at the moment.

As Gary walked along the books order, he was looking for a specific type of book. 'Might as well get a book since I'm here, that way my story would be a little more believable' He thought, he scanned almost all books not really watching where he was walking. While walked he bumped into someone.

"O-owe.." The said person said in a very low voice. Gary quickly stepped back by surprise and shock.

"I'm..I'm sorry!" Gary said immediately afterword, the said person only shook his head a mumbled a.

"It's okay" At this the brown haired teenager felt pretty bad, but the thing that really quirk him was that the person's appearance was utterly confusing him. The figure standing before him was utterly a boy, but he looked so much as a girl, maybe he could be wrong? maybe this person was a girl but just flat chested? or maybe a boy but looks really girly? Since he didn't want to offend he didn't ask such question, but he just hoped he knew before he made a total ass of himself. In fact Gary could have sworn that he's never even seen this kid before in his life.

_'Could this be the new transfer student Dawn was talking about?'_ Gary Oak thought a little interested.

"So what's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before" Gary said carefully, then again Dawn could be lieing, wouldn't be the first time. The figure before him seemed to have blushed a bit and put both of their hands towards the chest.

"Ah..my, my name's ...Ash, Ash Ketchum" Ash said in a very nervous state. He had very big bright brown eyes, dark spiky shoulder length hair, he was short, and very thin. It's not wonder most would mistake him as a girl.

"Hey Ash, the name's Gary Oak" Gary said extending his hand out towards him. Ash first looked at Gary's hand a little nervous and hesitated, but slowly reached towards his and shake it as did Gary's. "So Ash what are you doing here?" The raven haired teen looked away blushing by the certain question that was asked.

"I'm...I'm ah.."Gary rose an eyebrow, but waited until he was able to talk "I'm looking for Hitler's Mien Kampf..."Ash finally stated with some difficulty.

"Oh your looking for 'My Struggle' By Hitler?" Gary asked somewhat surprised, most teens at school only came into the library most of the time to read mangas and drawing books, never really paying to the history artifacts that surrounded them. "You have very good taste in books you know" Gary complimented. Ash once again blushed but said nothing. "Here I'll help you look for it!" He decided, Ash looked at the boy before him as if he exactly heard correctly.

"No, please..I mean it's not that I want your help or anything..but I think you have better things to do then to help me" Ash stated a little worried over his new acquaintance.

"Nope don't have anything better to do, and don't worry I this because I want to" Gary responded kindly, Ash said nothing but nodded in understanding. "Now let's see the book your looking for must be under H" The brown haired teen by reflect grabbed Ash's hand and walked by the selections in the library. At this point Ash's pulse was running a hundred times the minute, blushing really red at the moment. When the finally arrived towards the ends of G they fell under H and found the book. Gary let go of Ash's hand which the raven haired boy thankfully thanked whatever god there was up there and grabbed the book. "Here you go Ash" He stated very proud of himself handing it over to the smaller boy.

"T-thank you" The raven boy responded receiving the book.

"No problem buddy" Gary stated with a smile snaking around his mouth. Ash gasped by the sudden title.

"B-buddy..?" He repeated still somewhat shocked and finding hard to believe. The young teenager in front of him narrowed his eyes.

"You don't like it?" He asked, as Ash was about to respond a sudden voice spoke.

"Gary there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Misty said as she walked towards her friend. Gary laughed nervously as his left hand rub the back of his head indicating that he might have been caught trying to ditch his friends. "What where you doing here?" The red head asked.

"Oh well I was looking for a book for research for first period" He began as he planned in his head "but then I met Ash and I was helping him find a book" He explained, Misty in the other hand seemed confused.

"Ash? who's Ash?" Gary turned to the boy that was behind him.

"He's-" He stopped in his tracks though, for the boy that was there plainly a minute ago was no longer there. _'That's strange...did he leave?'_ He thought carefully. Suddenly the bell rang for class.

"Well whoever you were with is gone now, let's go before we get caught in a tardy swip here" Misty adivced, Gary nodded in agreement and followed the red head though as they left Gary turned his head back to where Ash stood there moments ago. Ash Ketchum...such a strange boy.

* * *

Hellos! This is actually my first GaryxAsh Fanfic story, not really my first yaoi story just my first GaryxAsh story. Please review and tell me if your interested in the story!! XD If not Gary won't get into Ash's pants tonight!! Dun, DUn, DUN!!! Until next time readers!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash stood there while Gary talked to his friends and quickly left out of his sight. There was nothing that would connect himself with Gary or his friends.

_'It's only right'_ He thought. He looked at the book that Gary handed him and blushed remembering the kindness the boy showed him. Though Ash put the book in a random table, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to take out the book to read because he needed a school ID so he just left it there. He swung his backpack to take out his schedule.

'H Physiology: Room D 202' It read as the bell rang Ash walked out of the library and sighed, this was going to be a very long day. As the little raven boy walked among the halls many gave him strange looks, by many was mostly boys. Ash tried as hard as he could to ignore the looks.

_'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm...'_ He repeated to himself, as those eyes made him nervous. His palms sweaty, while his throat dry. Once he finally made his way towards his class room he stood there looking at the door knob. As he stood there he once again got stares from many eyes finding it strange that he would just stay there like an idiot in front of the door. Would anyone else find it strange or weird? No? Well they did. Ash gulped for the last time before he opened the door. The chatter that was there a split second ago seemed to have ceased as he entered. The teacher of the class quickly turned around from the back board and layed eyes on the new student.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Hey isn't that the new transfer student you were talking about Dawn?" May asked towards her friend, the blue haired girl nodded. May finding this exciting turned to Tracey who sat on back of her.

"So Trace ready for defeat?" She teased, the raven haired teen looked at his friend and shook his head.

"No way, your money's mine May" He said with the up most confidence, at this May wanted to pointed out that the new transfer student was clearly a girl.

"Are you blind?! Look at her! It's clearly a girl!"She whispered, Gary who sat near the two just looked at them with utter boredom.

"It's not a girl it's a guy!" Tracey whispered back "Besides he has no chest!" May looked at the student and stated.

"Maybe she's flat chested!" And then the whole class stood quiet, too quiet. Ash at this stayed very quiet and flustered over the situation.

"I bet he's very flattered to know May that you think he's a girl" The rest of the class laughed while May was very embarrassed and sunk in her chair wanting to disappear. "So how's about you tell us your name and what you like best?" The teacher said wanting this introduction to move quickly for they had many, many things to learn about.

_'Don't screw this up!'_ Ash mentally yelled at himself.

"My name's...Ash, Ash Ketchum" He managed to mumble, but sadly everyone in the class wasn't able to hear.

"A little louder honey" The teacher stated.

"Ash Ketchum, and I believe in Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers!" He shouted and immediately closed his mouth with his two hands. Everyone in the class started to laugh at his sudden outburst, and just like May a minute ago Ash too wanted to disappear.

"That kids pathetic" Dawn commented as she laughed. The teacher quieted everyone down.

"Okay that's really nice to know Ash, I'm Miss Diaz and I'll be your Honors Physio teacher from now on okay?" Ash only nodded in response still feeling very red. "Now I want you to sit next to..." She started trying to think to who he should sit next to. "Oh Gary Oak, Gary can you please raise your hand so that Ash can know who you are?" The brown haired teenage boy did just that and Ash quietly walked towards his seat. Once that was done the class started. Though through out the whole class period Ash was quiet as a mouse, something that would really tick Gary off. One thing Gary hated was quietness.

"So why'd you leave this morning?" He asked trying to sound polite. Ash stared at the boy before and blushed.

"I'm...I'm sorry" He responded.

"Boy your really girly you know" Gary commented, Ash's eyes widen in shock by the sudden rude statement. The little raven quickly then narrowed them but said nothing. "People like you.. you get trampled up all the time" He finished. Ash didn't know what to say, how could he? He just meet the boy in the library an hour ago and when he thought he might have found a friend everything goes bad. "Ashy-boy your going to have to grow up"

"A-Ashy-boy?" Ash repeated the said nickname that Gary apparently gave him at the moment. He didn't like the sound of his nickname, not one bit.

"Yea it states out your feminine side" Gary said continuing to tease, this made Ash blush again. "By the way you blush you don't just look like a girl you act like one too" Just as Gary was about to poke at another tease towards Ash the bell suddenly rang. Ash quickly got up and walked away, Gary in the other hand couldn't help but look at him with such disinterest, though he was right about one thing. Ashy-boy really is such a girl. As Gary walked out of class Brock caught up with him while Misty, and Dawn tried to separate both May and Tracey. Well really more May cause May didn't want to pay him due to the fact that she lost her bet with him and now she owed him twenty dollars.

"So Gary what do you think of the new transfer student?" Brock asked walking along his friend. Gary shook his head.

"The guy is such a loser" He commented as he put his hands in his pockets kinda glaring at the ground.

"Yea but don't you think he's really cute?" Gary thought about it a little but quickly shook his head out of those thoughts.

"Not even remotely" Brock surprised continued to go at the questions.

"Come on man, you can't say that the new transfer student doesn't look like a girl?" Gary shook his head in trying to tell him that he's really disagreeing with his question.

"No, no Brock not only does he look like a girl, but he acts like a little bitch too" He commented.

"Really? wow" Brock stated with surprise. So just as second period came it also went by and it was time for lunch. Gary and Dawn walked down to get there meal since they both had the same second block. Just as they were Misty, Brock, and May walked towards them all getting ready to go to the cafeteria.

"Hey where's Trace?" Misty asked a bit shocked, they looked around they all noticed that Tracey was missing.

"Thats weird, he should be here" Dawn started.

"Look there he is!"May pointed out. Tracey was walking out towards the cafeteria along with someone else.

"I think Tracey's walking with the new transfer student" Brock said. They all saw that Tracey was indeed talking to him, but Tracey seemed to be a bit disappointed. The whole gang saw that he shook his head while Ash walked away mouthing him a couple of words. Once Tracey finally arrived towards his friends he sighed in disappointment.

"What happened Trace?" Dawn asked a little worried.

"Well I talking to Ash a little and we got to know each other pretty well" Tracey started, at this Gary had his friends full attention.

"Wait you mean he actually talked to you?" The brown haired teen asked. Tracey gave Gary a confused look but shook his head.

"Well not really he mumbled words here and there...but I wanted him to come and hang out with us to lunch" He continued, Gary though was a little relieved, he just found it a little unfair that Ash would talk to Tracey but not him. "Though he apologized and said that he had things to do"

"What would new transfer student do anyways?" Misty pointed out. Tracey shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's shy" May stated.

"I think we can all agree to that" Dawn replied. Ash tried to find some sort of club he could join so he had to decline Tracey's offer to hang out with his friends. Though he only knew he was making an excuse for himself just because Gary was one of Tracey's friends. The raven haired boy walked among the empty halls and found the clubs bulletin.

"Let's see" Ash said as he looked around the list.

Photography, GSA, Tennis, Basketball, Soccer, Fashion, Cheer, Spirit squad, Leadership, Literature, Computer, and Bible.

Ash thought over all the clubs.

"They all seem so inviting" The teen said as he continued to ponder. Just then he heard a bunch of laughter coming from the left of the halls. The raven boy quickly turned to the source of the laughter and he saw a whole mess of boys 4 to 3 walking and laughing. Ash tried much not to be the attention to them and just waited until they just passed him. Sadly for Ash the god that looked down upon didn't think as much as he hoped. The boys stopped there laughing when they saw the raven haired teenager.

"Hey is that a girl or a guy?" One of them asked, the other three shrugged as if telling him they didn't know either.

"Ask fool! Go ask!" One teased pushing him, Ash made no move to look at the boys that seemed to be whispering.

_'Please go away, just please go away'_ The young raven boy repeated in his head.

"So are you looking for a club?" One of them that had the guts to go up to him. Ash turned to the boy that questioned him not to be rude, though the boy only nodded in responding. "You want to join photography? It's really fun and plus we need more members" He continued in a soft voice. And for what seemed like that 30th time Ash Ketchum blushed.

"Come to the room C 208 after school today we have a meeting dealing with trying to get more members to come. You see we don't want our club to shut down just because most people in this school don't like photography and since you seem new..I mean you are new right?" Ash nodded again to his question. "Good well I hope you don't mind would you? we can take pictures together to show people that even the new transfer student wants to join the photography. So will you join?" He finished. Ash once again nodded.

"S-sure.." He finally said. The bell suddenly rang the sign that would indicate that lunch was finally over and that he needed to get to his next two classes.

"Good! So yes today we meet okay?" The guy said trying to seal the deal. Ash nodded and headed out of the halls. The rest of the guys friends were really confused on how he could invite a loser like him to the club.

"What were you thinking?" One asked.

"Wait you haven't heard the good news!" He stated excited, once again the guys were extemerely confused. "Don't you see? He looks like a total girl! We could humilate him and take pictures then sell them to the journalism club and have people come!" Now getting the hint they all nodded in excepting in the idea. Ash would never see this coming....

Hurray for Chapter two!! Hope you enjoyed it! XD Wonder what will happen to Gary?... What about Ash?! O.o....Dun,DUn,DUN!!!

Until next time!!


End file.
